Chronicles of the Sith: Volume 1
by Colossus V1
Summary: The Sith are rapidly rising in power. Many fear a hostile take over. Luke Skywalker, Kyle Katarn, and the students at the academy prepare for a brutal war with enemy, Darth Castus. Volume 1 in the trilogy, how it all begins.
1. Introduction , A Little Advanced

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
Star Wars  
  
A Rising Power  
  
14 Years after the Battle of Endor, Jedi master, Luke Skywalker continues to take on the burdon of gradually restoring the Jedi Order. Luke continue to rally Republic soldiers against the armies of the rising Sith master, Darth Castus. Many fear the break of war between the armies, however, one man, Kyle Katarn believes the war to be inevitable. Skywalker does everything in his power to stop the uprising of the Sith, but to no avail, Skywalker too, is beginning to believe the coming of war. No one knows what this will mean for the New Republic or the Jedi Order.  
  
Jake Malre, a promising student at Luke's academy has been given the task to investigate few planets in order to find out as much as he can about other's positions, feelings, and possible solutions to the resent events. On his journey, Jake finds many interesting things, from Wookie culture to swoop racing. However, Jake still remains faithful to his mission and master, Kyle Katarn. Jake has always been suspicious of the Dark Side and wondered how one could possess such hatred. He promised himself that he would never turn however.  
  
Darth Castus was a former Jedi who struck down his master in cold blood during intense training. This forced Castus to flee from Yavin 4 and seek refuge on the far away planet of Rax Vastomir. However, due to the masked lightside aura of the planet, as well as the distance between Rax Vastomir and Yavin 4, Luke has not been able to pinpoint his location. Rax Vastomir is where Castus found his new mentor, Darth Bandon, who taught him the ways of the Dark Side as well as pure evil. Eventually, Castus challenged Bandon to a duel for control of the Sith, a customary tradition of the ancient Sith. Castus managed to strike down Bandon and claimed control over the Sith. He vowed revenge against Luke ever since he came into power, as well as destroying anything that came into his path. Castus still hides on Rax Vastomir where he stirs up plots for invasion and conquest...  
  
..................................................... ..................................................... .....................................................  
  
A large space carrier lay in the midst of a star field. A man in a dark robe with a hood and a red shimmering blade can be seen trying to strike down another man in full body armor with a sharp blue blade. The red sword made a jab toward the left, but was stopped by the blue beam. Blaster shots could be heard throughout the entire ship. The blue saber deflected the shots however, but the red saber was quick to make a move as it punctered the skin of the wielder of the blue blade. The blue blade was quick to fall to his knees as the red blade stood still in front of the blue wielder's face. The red blade was slowly lifted into the air, the blue blade had not moved an inch. With a swift swing, the red blade darted toward the face of the blue wielder. Just as it was about to hit, Jake sat up in his bed with a cold sweat, as well as the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up. His vision was blurred and couldn't see much. However, he eventually managed to make out the vague silhouette of a man, that man was his mentor, Kyle Katarn, a well respected Jedi Master.  
  
Kyle: Whats the matter Jake? Bad dream?  
  
Jake: Yeah, how did you know?  
  
Kyle: Oh, well you were only screaming louder than a bantha being stabbed with a lightsaber. No one really noticed.  
  
Kyle moved out of the way to reveal the entire academy standing behind him, wondering what was wrong.  
  
Jake: Oh nothing, just an average bad dream, its really nothing to worry about.  
  
Just then, Luke Skywalker walked into the room.  
  
Luke: No, I think for something that loud, its worth talking about. Maybe we could discuss it?  
  
Jake: No, its fine, I'm alright.  
  
Luke: Alright, if you want to talk about it though, then you know where to find me.  
  
Kyle and Luke was out of the room.  
  
Kyle: C'mon Luke, you're always too soft with them.  
  
Luke: Patience is the key to wisdom Kyle, you know that.  
  
As they left the room, everyone walked back to their dormitories. Jake gave a huge sigh. He stayed up for a while thinking about his "dream", and how it confused him. What could it have meant. From the dream, he could easily tell that the person holding the blue lightsaber was himself. However, he could not make out the man in the hood. He assumed it was Darth Castus, one of Darth Sidious' many apprentices. Once Sidious was killed on the Death Star during the battle of Endor, the Sith was left in ruins, so Castus took it by the throat and started building it up through his hatred for the Republic and Luke Skywalker. But Jake wasn't sure since he had never seen Castus before. Did the deram mean he was going to die? Did he find something out? Did the fate of the Republic depend on his battle? Jake thought on this dream for many hours, but he couldn't make out why he was there. Jake couldn't fathom having the fate of the galaxy resting on his shoulders, he felt nauseas from the feeling. He tried closing his eyes but all he could think about was his dream. Eventually, with some luck, he fell back asleep.  
  
Morning came and Jake arose. Over the loud speaker which was attatched to every room, Luke called for an emergency meeting in the main training room. All of the students and masters piled in to hear Luke speak.  
  
Luke: As you all know, Darth Castus has been moving hastily to regroup an army and possibly lead an attack on us. However, I have just recieved word from my sister Leia on Coruscant, that Castus has taken control of the planet Vjun. For those who don't know, Vjun was one of my father's strong holds during the resistance against the Republic. With Castus in control of it, who knows what dangers this could cause for us and for the rest of the galaxy. I have decided to dispatch a couple of our masters and their students to a planet to investigate the area and talk to the people. First, I will assign Master Katarn and his apprentice Jake Malre to go to Coruscant. Talking to my sister would be a great idea to find out information. Also, feel free to ask her about the New Republic in order to get some background information, which will be necessary if you need to travel elsewhere traveling to other planets.  
  
Kyle started whispering to Jake.  
  
Kyle: Maybe during all this time together, you could explain to me what your dream was about. I'm pretty sure I could help you. If not me, then definitely Luke.  
  
Jake: Maybe, I just really don't want to talk about it. I don't even understand the dream myself.  
  
Kyle: Did you see something that might have had some meaning?  
  
Jake: I would think so, but maybe not...  
  
Kyle: Were you in the dream?  
  
Jake: Yes, yes I was.  
  
Kyle: What were you doing?  
  
Jake: Please, I don't want to talk about it now.  
  
Kyle: Okay, I'll let you talk when you want to talk.  
  
Jake: Thank you master.  
  
Jake didn't want to tell his master that he saw himself being killed by the Dark Lord.  
  
Jake walked away from Kyle to go associate with other students. As Jake walked toward others, Kyle walked toward Luke.  
  
Kyle: Hey, I got Jake to talk a little bit.  
  
Luke: Really? did you find out anything?  
  
Kyle: Well, his dream was odd, he said that he was in it and was doing something of importance, I don't know if what he had was a dream at all.  
  
Luke: You mean...  
  
Kyle: Yeah.  
  
Luke: Really, this is not good at all. Students shouldn't be having visions this early in training. They should be much more advanced and responsible.  
  
Kyle: Explain that to me again, why is it bad?  
  
Luke: If a student were to know that he was seenig the future, it could lead to madness. What if he saw himself dying, it could lead him down the road to the darkside  
  
Kyle: Right, I see what your saying. But hey, it may not have been a vision, maybe he really was just having a bad dream  
  
Luke: It may have been, but the chances are unlikely, I really want you to find this out, it could be very important in this war against the Sith.  
  
Kyle: Don't worry, I'll hold him up by his ankles.  
  
Luke: Please, I'm not kidding, while you guys are on your trip, talk to him. Get him to say anything you can about his vision..... err... dream.  
  
Kyle: Its fine, I'll get him to spill everything.  
  
Luke: Remember Kyle, be patient. Patience is wi.....  
  
Kyle: Yeah, yeah, I know... patience is wisdom.  
  
Luke: Good luck Kyle, and may the Force be with you...... and Jake.  
  
Kyle: You too.  
  
Kyle walked back toward Jake.  
  
Kyle: C'mon Jake, its time to get going. I'll go load up the transport fighter, you get your things and we are off.  
  
Jake: Yes master.  
  
Jake and Kyle separated and went their ways, Jake to his room and Kyle to the garage. Jake eventually met up with Kyle as they borded the ship and set the course for Coruscant. 


	2. To the Depths , Start on Vjun

Kyle was in control of piloting the ship while Jake sat in the passenger seat. They were silent for a lot of the trip until Kyle finally started to ask about the dream.  
  
Kyle: So, I thought you could tell me more about that dream?  
  
Jake: I don't really want to.  
  
Kyle: Please, its important and we need to know about it.  
  
Jake: Look.. I don't want to discuss it! Alright?  
  
Kyle: I'm telling you, you shouldn't resist. If it is really that terrible, keeping it inside could cause frustration, and that will lead to the darkside. Do you want that?  
  
Jake: If that is what fate has in store for me then so be it.  
  
Kyle: How can you say that!?  
  
Jake: Going to the darkside is not a matter of what I believe or not, fate has already made the choice for me, my purpose is to understand why.  
  
Kyle: Fine.... you know, that's a very noble thing to say, I respect that. Actually. heh. this may sound funny, but. you're starting to sound a lot like Luke.  
  
The two were very silent for a while, Jake was twiddling his thumbs, thinking about his dream, as well as what he told Kyle before.  
  
Kyle: Alright, just an hour or two until we get to Coruscant, we can talk about whatever you want in the meantime.  
  
Kyle thought about what he should talk about. He was interested in finding out more about Jake's dream.  
  
Kyle: So... what kind of sports do you like?  
  
Jake: I enjoy swoop racing, I've always wanted to try it, but I don't have a bike or anything.  
  
Kyle: Swoop racing is fun, its great, it my old days of being a mercenary, sometimes I would stop in at the local cantina, bet on some races, it was great. we should try it in some of our free time on Coruscant.  
  
Again, a while passed while they each said nothing, until they came up to the surface of Coruscant.  
  
Meanwhile, Luke travels to Vjun to see if the rumors were true. Luke borded his tiny one person ship and set course for Vjun. Upon arrival, Luke had to mask himself from the acid rain pouring down onto the planet's surface. Luke steps in through the front door of the port and lets his hood down. Soon enough, a loud crash can be heard nearby inside the building. Luke ignites his shining green lightsaber and creeps slowly down the hallway. Luke hides behind the wall, but manages to catch a glimpse of two storm troopers standing in the next room.  
  
Luke: What would storm troopers be doing here.  
  
Luke is able to listen in on their conversation without being seen.  
  
Storm Trooper 1: Why the hell does that Castus have us guard this junk, do they even use it for anything?  
  
Storm Trooper 2: Nah, I don't think so, he is up in the main chamber most of the time, you know, where Darth Vader used to sit and absorb the Force. He usually has his apprentices plan out everything while he becomes more powerful.  
  
Storm Trooper 1: Its all a bunch of nonsense this Force stuff. Howcome I don't feel any different then I did the day I was born? I tell you, its all a bunch of stupid magic tricks.  
  
Just then, Luke used his powers to create a diversion.  
  
Storm Trooper 2: What the...? Did you just hear that?  
  
Storm Trooper 1: Yeah, lest go check it out... finally, some action.  
  
As the troopers left the room, Luke entered and searched around. He found things, but nothing to do with Castus or his plot as far as Luke could tell. Soon enough, the Storm Troopers entered the room and immidiately tried to bring Luke down. One of them called in for backup. However, Luke managed to deflect the blaster shots right back in the face of each trooper. Luke quitely moved into the next room, but heard the many footsteps of the approaching troopers. Suddenly, 15 to 20 troopers appeared in front of Luke. He let down his weapon as the troopers bound his hands.  
  
Kyle and Jake arrived at Coruscant.  
  
Kyle: Here we are, Coruscant, the galaxy's capital. You'll find some of the world's lowest scum crawling the streets here. Watch out for them.  
  
They landed the Light Eagle on a landing pad and emptied out on to the pad. The cool night breeze felt nice against Jake's face.  
  
Kyle: Lets go try and find Leia.  
  
Kyle and Jake walked into the space port, and rented a speeder. With Jake in the drivers seat, Kyle got a little bit scared. They made their way to the building housing the Galactic Senate. They approached the front door, but could not gain access into the building.  
  
Kyle: We would like to go in and speak to Mrs. Leia Organa Solo please.  
  
Guard: I'm sorry, you cannot do that, you must gain access through the Senate port.  
  
Kyle: And where is this Senate port?  
  
Guard: Its on the streets, the lower streets, in the depths of Coruscant.  
  
Kyle: And what should I do there?  
  
Guard: Walk into the port and ask for permission to access the entrance card to Galactic Senate. It will most likely cost a few hundred credits, but they should give it to you.  
  
Kyle: Alright... we will be back soon. C'mon Jake lets go.  
  
Kyle and Jake got into their speeder and made their way to the depths of Coruscant. While walking around for about two hours trying to find this port, it was finally in their view.  
  
Kyle: I think I'll handle this one, you go around and have some fun, take a drink, something. I'll come get you when I'm done.  
  
Jake: Yes master, I need a break from all this walking around anyway.  
  
Kyle walked for a little bit until he reached the Senate port, then he went in and walked up to the desk.  
  
Kyle: Hello, my name is Kyle, and I really need access to the Galactic Senate. It is urgent, I must speak with Senator Leia Organa Solo.  
  
Person at Desk: Well, I'm sorry, I can't just give it to you, I need to see identification. I also need 600 Republic credits.  
  
Kyle: Ah Sith spit, I have 600 credits..... but not my identification. I usually don't carry that stuff around with me.  
  
Person at Desk: Well I'm sorry sir, there is nothing I can do.  
  
Kyle: Are you sure there is nothing you can do?  
  
Person at Desk: Well, there is something you can do for me personally, and maybe, depending on the job, I could give you the entrance card.  
  
Kyle: What? Is this some kind of joke or trick?  
  
Person at Desk: No, why would It be a joke?  
  
Kyle: I don't know, it seems a bit odd for me to do a job to gain access to something. Seems like kind of a scam. Well, I'm sure everything is fine, what will you have me do?  
  
Person at Desk: I assure you Mr. Jedi, this is no trick. I need you to get me something. If you can get me plans to the new artificial space station being built on the outer rim of the Galaxy.  
  
Kyle: Why do you need these plans?  
  
Person at Desk: I need them so I can show them to the Senate. That way, they can devise a plan to stop it in time before the Sith are able to finish building it. So if you can get them for me, I will give you the pass card.  
  
Kyle: I... I don't know, this seems even more sketchy than what I first thought. I've been in situations like this before.  
  
Well, I'm sorry sir, but I cannot give you the card without the proper identification. And since you don't have it, I am offering it to you if you can do this job for me.  
  
Kyle: Well, desperate times do call for desperate measures. where are these plans?  
  
Person at Desk: Sneak into the office building of that gangster... um... whats his name... um.... Gortio, thats it. Jor Gortio, sneak into his office and steal the plans. Then I will grant you access to the Senate. However, I should warn you that there will most likely be many guards, gangsters, and what not. You should be very stealthy.  
  
Kyle: Stealth ain't my style, I'm itching for a good fight anyway.  
  
Person at Desk: Well, don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
The Storm Troopers stripped Luke of his lightsaber as well as other things he was carrying. Luke's hands were held over his head as the Troopers brought him to have a meeting with Admiral Saul Lyger, Castus' right hand man as well as Captain of his flag ship, The Ostarkith. Luke seemed calm as usual, but he didn't know what to expect, he thought they might torture him till he spills out his guts and tells them his plan to stop Castus. Either way, Luke was not comfortable with this. The hallway was long and seemed endless. The Troopers brought Luke into an interrogation room where Admiral Lyger was sitting.  
  
Lyger: Well, well, well, the great Master Skywalker, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. 


	3. The Master Swordsman

Jake could be seen walking around the streets of Coruscant with a very worn out look on his face. He saw a huge crowd surrounding two men nearly a few yards away from him, so he decided to walk over and see what all of the commotion was about.  
  
Man: Here ye, here ye, I will give 2000 credits to anyone who can withstand a sword fight for 5 minutes with me.  
  
Jake was interested to see this, however, it was a few minutes before anyone worked up the courage to fight this man. Eventually, a man from the side drew up one of the extra swords from the bucket and began dueling with this confident man of arrogance. However, he was no match for this man, for as soon as the helpless man was to blink, this fighter would be quick to make a move and draw first blood on his opponent.  
  
Man: Anyone else? Anyone else willing to stand up to Jayson? Anyone else want to try their luck at 2000 republic credits?  
  
Jake was eager to step up. But figured, what the hell, why not.  
  
Jake: I will.  
  
Jake stepped through the loud crowd and drew up a sword from the bucket.  
  
Jayson: Alright then, lets see how long you last. Draw your sword. We fight to first blood. Ready? 1... 2...  
  
Just then, before he even got to three, Jayson made a move, but using the force, Jake was quick to deflect it.  
  
Jake: I wasn't aware you had to cheat to win. Maybe you're not as good as we all thought.  
  
Jayson again made a move trying to cut the arm of Jake as the crowd cheered on, but Jake could read his every move. Eventually, five minutes past, but Jayson wouldn't give up the money, he kept trying to fight Jake. Jake barely moved the whole fight.  
  
Jayson: You're good. Where did you learn to fight?  
  
Jake: You know... around.  
  
Jake tried to refuse to let out the fact that he was training to become a Jedi.  
  
Jayson: Yes well, no matter, if you can go another five minutes with me, I will give you the credits as I promised. Draw your sword again.  
  
The two started to duel again, but Jayson seemed to come back tougher than before. With one minute left to go, despite the fact that Jake was not trying at all, Jayson managed to cut the arm of Jake. Jake didn't let out a cry or anything, but Jayson was hyperventilating quite a bit.  
  
Jayson: Well there you have it, I truly am the greatest swordsman in all of lower Coruscant.  
  
Jake gave a mild smirk. Jayson started poking at the wound on Jake's arm.  
  
Jayson: You might want to get that fixed buddy, haha.  
  
Jayson kept doing this until Jake lost it. Jake then drew out his lightsaber and cut the blade in two. Everyone around him gasped and ran away in fear. Jayson eventually took the credits and ran away, but Jake chased after him. Through the lower city and the ally ways of Coruscant they went. Jayson made his way to the swoop track and ran in to the racers room.  
  
Operator: Excuse me, what business do you have here.  
  
Jake: I need to talk to the man that just ran in there.  
  
Operator: I'm sorry you can't do that, that room is exclusively for racers.  
  
Jake: Well how can I get in there, I need to talk to that man.  
  
Operator: Well, you need to register as a racer, only then you can go in that room.  
  
Jake gave a huge sigh and shook his head.  
  
Jake: Where can I sign up.  
  
Operator: Well, with me of course. Would you like to sign up.  
  
Jake: Yes.  
  
Operator: What is your name?  
  
Jake: Jake Malre.  
  
Operator: What is your occupation?  
  
Jake gave and abrupt cough.  
  
Jake: Well, um... err....  
  
Jake stumbled over his words for he did not want to reveal that he was a Jedi, although just five minutes before he had ignited his lightsaber in public.  
  
Operator: Unemployed?  
  
Jake: Err... yes, unemployed.  
  
Operator: Don't worry, unemployment isn't anything to be ashamed of.  
  
Jake: Right.  
  
Admiral Lyger had guards by his side as well as all over the room, it would have been impossible for Luke to make a move.  
  
Admiral Lyger: Well Master Skywalker, first I would just like to say I'm honored to meet you.  
  
Lyger put out his hand, but Luke refused to shake it.  
  
Lyger: Well, I see you're not one for welcomes. Would you mind telling me what you were doing in our base?  
  
Luke stayed silent, for he didn't know what to say.  
  
Lyger: I see, you wanted to break in and find out any things we are planning to do, am I right?  
  
Luke: Not at all, this was my father's former base, I came here to simply take back any remnants of my father and bring them to my Academy.  
  
Lyger: Liar! I know why you were here. Vader hasn't been at this base in 15 years, what could possibly still be here?  
  
Luke: I sensed something was here, something of dark power. Was I only sensing your foul stench Admiral Lyger?  
  
Lyger: Clever Master Skywalker, clever. Guards, put him in the torture cell. If he will refuse to answer anything, maybe some time in the cell will help.  
  
Luke: You are a fool Lyger, you think a little torture will make me say anything?  
  
Lyger: No Master Skywalker, not a little torture, a lot of torture. And its ADMIRAL Lyger.  
  
Jake was shot with excitement, as he was now eligible for racing, something he had always wanted to do.  
  
Operator: Alright, you are registered; you are now allowed to enter.  
  
Jake: Thank you very much.  
  
Jake walked past the Operator's desk in the racer's lounge where he saw Jayson.  
  
Jayson: You! You, stay away from me, I'm not giving you these credits, just get away from me.  
  
Jake: I don't....  
  
But it was too late, the announcers called Jayson to his race, so Jake was forced to do nothing but sit in the lounge until Jayson came back. However, he watched Jayson race, and it was like something he had never seen before. Jayson's racing was incredible. His ability to dodge the obstacles in his way were great, his speed was amazing. Jake thought that Jayson could possibly be force sensitive. He perused the possibilities and came to the conclusion that the force was coursing through Jayson. Jayson eventually came back, but before Jake could say anything...  
  
Race Coordinator: Jake Malre? You are up!  
  
Jake didn't know what to do, should he race or should he stay back. Jake decided to get up and race.  
  
Jake: Yes, I'm here.  
  
Jake stepped on to the track and into his swoop, he looked at all of the buttons in confusion. The light turned green but his swoop would not move. All of the racers as well as the spectators started to laugh at him. Jake became upset and used the force to artificially speed up the swoop, crashing through the obstacles, he made satisfactory time. He knew he would be back and he would some day be a great swoop racer. Jake got back to the lounge to see Jayson sipping a drink at the bar. Jake sat down next to him. Jayson let out a sigh.  
  
Jayson: Alright, you've been following me around all day, if you want to kill me Jedi, then go ahead.  
  
Jake: Look, just listen to me. I don't want to hurt you, I want to talk to you.  
  
Jayson: Look, just take the credits, I don't care about it.  
  
Jake: Damn it, just listen to what I have to say, alright?!  
  
Jayson: Go ahead.  
  
Jake: Since we met at the dueling ring, I have been studying your actions, your swordsmanship, your concentration during your swoop run. Heh, even when I was chasing you, you tried every trick you knew to get rid of me. Some of them almost worked. I've ran through all of the possibilities and I have come to one conclusion.  
  
Jayson: What?  
  
Jake: The Force is coursing through you just as it is me, it is doing amazing things to you. You may think I'm crazy, what ever, but I want you to join the Jedi Academy.  
  
Jayson: You're kidding me right? Me, a Jedi? I don't think so.  
  
Jake: Look, it might not be glamorous, you might not be famous, but the recognition and respect you can get if deserved was enough of a reason for me to become a Jedi. Let me also add, we are not soldiers, we are not enforcers, we are peace keepers. We prevent evil, namely, the Sith, from destroying the galaxy.  
  
Jayson: Would I get a lightsaber?  
  
Jake: Of course, but that's not what's important. Fighting for good and destroying the evils of the galaxy are what's important. We are keepers of the peace.  
  
Jayson: Well, it seems like it would be cool. But I still don't know.  
  
Jake: Fine, I will give you a few minutes to think about it.  
  
Jayson questioned whether or not he should join with Jake. He considered all the possibilities of joining the Jedi as well as rejecting Jake's offer, he was torn at the seams, he didn't know what to say.  
  
Jayson: I really still don't know.  
  
Jake: Alright, how about this. I will take you to my master, he will examine you and decide if you are truly as powerful as I think you are, and if you are, we will take you back to the Jedi Academy. Once we are at the Academy, the owner and leader, Luke Skywalker, will talk to you about being a Jedi. If you decide its not for you, then we will let you return to Coruscant.  
  
Jayson: Alright, I think that's fair.  
  
Jake: If we do go back to the Academy, lets just hope you make the right choice. 


	4. Gangsterville , Appearance of the Dark L...

Kyle ran back to his speeder. Since this gangster's office was on a high level of Coruscant, the only way to get there would be through speeder travel. Kyle arose into the sky and made his way toward the south of Coruscant. Kyle could see many aliens passing him by in their speeders. In a quick zoom, they flashed by. A couple came close to hitting Kyle, just barely dodging them. Kyle swerved left and right through the air high above the lower streets. He finally pulled onto the landing platform of Jor's office. As Kyle walked up the steps, he could see the eclipse-like moon shining in the night sky, stars galore. Naturally, the door to his office was locked. He tried using the force, but it wouldn't budge, so he figured he would try to sneak around the back way. Kyle snuck around the side, creeping around, close to the ledge. He nearly fell off a few times. He tried keeping quite for the fear that someone might catch him. Just before he could get around to the back, he was stopped by Jor's security.  
  
Guard: Hey! What the hell are you doing back here, you aren't authorized!  
  
With a quick wave of his hand, Kyle attempted the classic Jedi mind trick.  
  
Kyle: You will allow me through the back.  
  
Guard: Err.. uhh. I will allow you through the back.  
  
Kyle: Now return to your low level paying security job.  
  
Guard: Uhhh. I will now return to my low level paying security job?  
  
Kyle was easily allowed through the back. He crept through the back hallways with incredibly stealth, not igniting his saber once. Kyle hoped not to make any commotion. However, his plan didn't go over too well when he reached Jor's office. Jor wasn't there, but he left many security guards.  
  
Kyle: Ah sith spit, how am I going to get passed all these guards?  
  
Kyle walked in peacefully hiding his lightsaber under his cloak.  
  
Henchman: HEY! You aren't suppose to be here, guards, fire upon my order.  
  
Kyle: Wait! I was authorized to come back here, the guards in front let me in here.  
  
Henchman: Liar! You were not authorized to come back here.  
  
Kyle attempted the Jedi mind trick again.  
  
Kyle: You will let me see Mr. Gortio.  
  
Henchman: Ha! You think that will work on me Jedi? You'll need to try something better. Guards! Get in the ready position, and fire on my command.  
  
Kyle: Now wait a minute guys.  
  
Henchman: FIRE!  
  
Kyle ignited his fierce blue lightsaber and deflected every single blaster shot that came his way. Jor's henchman drew out their swords and attempted to strike Kyle, but Kyle moved out of the way with ease and then attempted to slash the main guard, but to Kyle's surprise, he was able to block it.  
  
Kyle: What? How did your blade stop my lightsaber?!  
  
Henchman: Simple really. cortosis blades.  
  
Kyle: Well, that would explain it.  
  
They now continued their duel, each jabbing at one another. Kyle was able to take out the first two due to the fact that their weapons weren't made of cortosis. However, the last two, while not that much trouble, weren't as easy for Kyle. One of the remaining henchman made a slash at Kyle, but he was able to duck and slash the henchman in the back. Just one more to go, they seemed pretty even in their duel until the henchman cut Kyle's right arm. Kyle became extremely angered and started to hack away at this guy, eventually, breaking his blade made of cortosis in half.  
  
Henchman: Please Mr. Jedi. please. don't hurt me, please.  
  
Kyle: As long as you take me to Jor Gortio, I won't kill you.  
  
Henchman: Yes sir, okay.  
  
Of course, keeping his faith to the Jedi, Kyle never intended on killing him anyway, unless physically provoked. The man got up and walked Kyle through the rest of the hallways into the elevator. As they went up, Kyle could see the entire city. The elevator stopped at Jor's office room. Kyle walked up to Jor.  
  
Jor Gortio: So, this is the saber wielding trouble maker that has infiltrated my office.  
  
Kyle: Look Jor, I don't want any trouble, but there will be some if you don't hand over those space station plans.  
  
Jor: Oh, so you just expect me to give them to you?  
  
Kyle: If you don't want trouble, then yes.  
  
Jor: Bahahahaha!!  
  
Kyle: Is something funny? I don't want trouble, and I know you don't either.  
  
Jor: Well, if you plan on taking these plans, then there WILL be trouble.  
  
Ten or so of Gortio's henchman walked into the room and shut the door.  
  
Luke was being held captive in one of Admiral Lyger's torture chambers, awaiting the Admiral. Thoughts raced through his mind as the Admiral strolled in.  
  
Lyger: Well, well, Luke. I see you have made yourself comfortable.  
  
Luke: You can't do ANYTHING to me that would make me tell Lyger.  
  
Lyger: Its ADMIRAL Lyger.  
  
The Admiral gave Luke a fierce shock as Luke screamed.  
  
Lyger: See Luke? That's just a taste of what will happen if you don't answer my questions correctly. Now, lets get started with it.  
  
Luke: Bring it on.  
  
Lyger: Where is your Jedi Academy?  
  
Luke: Manaan.  
  
Lyger: Ha! Manaan has nothing but ruins and ocean ever since Darth Revan destroyed it 4 and a half thousand years ago.  
  
Lyger pushed a button on his key pad and gave Luke a vile shock while he hollered.  
  
Lyger: Anyway. Castus knows your Academy is on Yavin 4. Now, onto the next question. Where have you sent those two Jedi.  
  
Luke: To Tatooine.  
  
Lyger: Wrong answer.  
  
Lyger gave Luke another horrible shock.  
  
Lyger: I have reports from my right hand man that these two Jedi were on Coruscant. He works at the desk of the Senate Port.  
  
Lyger: What is your mission?  
  
Luke: Isn't it obvious? We are going to go Kashyyyk to help out the wookies in their war against slavers.  
  
Lyger: You are a funny man aren't you Master Skywalker. Well, Lord Castus will be down in a few minutes, maybe he will have more luck with you than I have.  
  
As Lyger walked out, he pressed the button again and gave Luke one more shock. Luke quickly passed out from the pain.  
  
Blaster shots here, blaster shots there, you could here them anywhere, people looked, people gasped, one could not believe how much attention from the people Kyle grasped. Due to his Jedi training, Kyle was highly advanced in knowing how to deflect blaster shots, as well as duel with other swordsmen, and due to the novice like abilities of Gortio's henchmen, Kyle was able to hold them off. However, he could not gain enough time to strike down any of them. He fought with all his might, for what he believed was right, until that time, when his apprentice came to save his hide, they swept the floor with Gortio's men. Jake with lightsaber in hand, and Jayson with blade in hand, appeared in the door way and came to save the day. Jake slashed at many of the people trying to strike down Kyle. Jayson fended the rest of them off with his master swordsmanship. With three out of the ten henchmen left, they gave up, and let down their swords in front of Jake, Kyle, and Jayson.  
  
Jor: C'mon you weaklings! Get back in there and kill them!!  
  
Henchman 1: What are we suppose to do boss? We are beginners at this, How are we suppose to fend off two Jedi and a master swordsman?  
  
Jor: Ugh! I knew you guys were worth nothing to me!  
  
Gortio took out a blaster pistol and attempted to shoot his three remaining men, but Kyle wouldn't have it, and stuck out his lightsaber, deflecting the laser shots.  
  
Kyle: No, you won't kill them for being honest. You let them go, they did their best, but their best wasn't good enough, you can't blame someone for trying.  
  
Gortio stood up and walked over towards Kyle.  
  
Jor: And what are you going to do Jedi? You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do with MY men.  
  
Kyle: Encase you forgot, I am a Jedi, a keeper of the peace, I seek justice, where ever it is necessary. And believe me, I find it very necessary here.  
  
Jor: Well Jedi, if you plan to stop me then do it.  
  
Jor whipped out a blaster pistol and tried to shoot Kyle, but Kyle deflected it right back at Jor, hitting him in the head. Jor fell to the floor and lay motionless, he was dead. Kyle went over to Jor's desk and grabbed the plans, and walked back over to Jor's body.  
  
Kyle: Consider yourself stopped.  
  
Kyle: Well Jake, I appreciate the help and all, but who is he?  
  
Jake: Don't worry master, I'll tell you all about him on our way to the senate.  
  
Luke was motionless, but still breathing as he struggled to open his eyes. He finally managed to get them open, but what he saw in front of him wasn't a very pretty sight. In front of him, stood the self proclaimed Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Castus.  
  
Darth Castus: Well, well, well. Luke Skywalker, how is it going. "Master"?  
  
Castus tried to emphasize on the master as a sense of sarcasm to try and make Luke feel guilty for his turn to the Dark Side.  
  
Luke: Wh.. wha. what?  
  
Darth Castus: Oh, sorry "Master" you must have passed out from the intense interrogation my Admiral gave you.  
  
Luke: Don't worry. I haven't told him anything, I can assure that.  
  
Darth Castus: No, you may not have told him anything, but I will break you! 


	5. Wrong Move

Jake; You see master, this is Jayson. um..  
  
Jayson: Dacus..  
  
Jake: Jayson Dacus. And I have quite a few interesting things to tell you about him.  
  
Kyle: Oh really. well? Go on.  
  
Jake: I think I should tell you in private.  
  
Kyle and Jake walked over to a dark allyway while Jake stood on the street in the background.  
  
Jake: You see Kyle, I felt the Force in him. It was stronger than anything I have ever felt. I fought him with a sword, and I've seen him race on a swoop. He was incredible at both. He could not have been that good on the track without some use of the Force, whether he knows it or not.  
  
Kyle: Well, you know, this is very interesting, but taking in an adult, since he is presumably around your age, is very dangerous. You were taken in at around ten years old, so you don't have many great memories. We usually take in young children, around 3 years old or so. Therefore, they have no previous memories of their child hood with their parents, which affects their emotion. As you know, emotional breakdowns can lead to the Darkside, that is why we usually don't take in adults. However, I will check for my to see whether or not he truly has this great flow of Force power coursing through him. But right now, we have to go back to the senate port and give the plans to that guy behind the desk, so he will grant us access to the Senate.  
  
Kyle and Jake walked back over to Jayson and continued their journey back to the Senate Port. They saw many strange creatures on their way, ones that looked at them funny, or ones that were just plain scary. Coruscant was home to many a different species of aliens. They made their way back to the Senate Port.  
  
Person Behind Desk: Ah. you have returned, I assume you have the plans I requested.  
  
Kyle: Yes, yes I do. I'll give you what you want, but first, you give me what I want.  
  
Person Behind Desk: Surely.  
  
The person behind the desk gave Kyle an odd key card with a pass code of some sort on it, and in exchange, Kyle gave the plans to the person behind the desk.  
  
Kyle: C'mon, I will escort you to the Senate, I mean, you have to show them those plans right?  
  
Person Behind Desk: Err.. Yes, but not yet, I must take care of a few things first.  
  
Kyle: Certainly, I will be on my way.  
  
Person Behind Desk: Ashek Va.  
  
Kyle looked confused, as did Jake. However, Jayson knew something about this was fishy.  
  
Kyle: Well, we better be on our way.  
  
Luke was constrained in his chamber by Darth Castus. Luke felt a rushing pain with each shock.  
  
Darth Castus: Well, what will it be Luke, you want to tell me?  
  
Luke: Never.  
  
Darth Castus: Wrong choice former Master.  
  
Castus turned up the voltage on the shock almost double. Luke had never been in pain like this before.  
  
Luke: Give it up Castus, if Darth Vader, my own father couldn't turn me to the Darkside, what in God's name makes you think you can do anything to me?  
  
Darth Castus: Arrogant are we? Well, you may have been stronger than me at one point, but times have changed Luke. I am stronger than ever, if you could only feel what I feel.  
  
Castus then let thousands of lightning bolts shoot out of his hands in an attempt to show off his power.  
  
Luke: That means nothing, power and greed only leads to death. The Force should be used for..  
  
Darth Castus: For defense as a last resort , not as an offensive tool. save your righteous pity Luke, I have no need to hear it.  
  
Luke: Its not to late.. Allaan, you could still be redeemed.  
  
Darth Castus: That name means nothing to me anymore! Don't call me by it! I am Darth Castus, the leader of the Sith. You need to get that through that thick skull of yours.  
  
Castus then gave Luke another vile shock.  
  
Darth Castus: When will you learn!  
  
Luke: No, you are not the leader of the Sith, Darth Sidious was the last, true leader of the Sith. You are nothing more than a self worshiping power hungry monster.  
  
Castus drew out his bright red lightsaber and put it right up against Luke's neck. Luke could feel the red hotness of it burning his neck.  
  
Darth Castus: I would cut of your head Luke! But it is too easy now. I want to prove it to you. I want to fight you in battle. Man to man. I do not need to take the weak way out.  
  
Luke: No Castus, I would not fight you unless I had no other choice.  
  
Darth Castus: Oh, but you don't have a choice.  
  
Kyle, Jake, and Jayson were high above the streets, walking along the pathway high in the sky to the building hosting the Galactic Senate.  
  
Kyle: Hey Jayson. what's the matter? You seem.. Upset.  
  
Jayson: Its nothing really, just something fishy about that guy behind the desk.  
  
Just as Jayson said that line, they saw a small ship fly over their heads. Which was odd because rarely any ships pass through that way.  
  
Kyle: What was it?  
  
Jayson: Well, when you said bye, he said "ashek va". Now, I'm not too good with languages other than basic, but if I remember correctly, that means "so long," in Sith communication.  
  
Jake: What!?  
  
Kyle: Are you absolutely sure about this?  
  
Jayson: Well, I'm not completely sure, but I think that's correct.  
  
Kyle: We will ask around when we get inside the Senate.  
  
The three of them walked up to the front door. It seemed as though the guard hadn't moved a muscle since the last time they were there.  
  
Kyle: Yes, I would like to gain access to the Senate.  
  
Kyle handed the pass card to the guard.  
  
Guard: What is this?  
  
Kyle: Well, it's the pass card to get in.  
  
Guard: No it's not.  
  
Kyle: What are you talking about? Of course it is.  
  
Guard: No, it is not. I would know the pass card if I saw it.  
  
Kyle: You're right Jayson, that guy was a Sith, he tricked me. I should have sensed a disturbance in the Force! Sith spit! This is terrible. Please sir, you must let me in. This is an emergency, I need to speak to Leia Organa Solo. You MUST let me in.  
  
Guard: No, I'm sorry.  
  
Kyle: You must! The galaxy depends on it!  
  
Guard: I would find that hard to believe, the Senate has everything under control with these Sith.  
  
Kyle: Alright, I am losing patience, you must move out of the way unless you want trouble.  
  
Guard: I am not going anywhere!  
  
Kyle took out his lightsaber and ignited it. The guard took out his blaster pistol. However, the confrontation did not last long, within minutes, the guard was on the floor. However, he was not dead. In fact, other than a severed arm, he was fine. Kyle dragged him over to the door and swept his pass card through the door to gain access.  
  
Kyle: Luke would have my ass for that.  
  
The three of them ran into the building only to find guards left and right. They surrendered their weapons and were taken to see the Senate immediately. They knew that they were in huge trouble. Possibly even a harsh punishment for all the excitement they caused. They were brought before the Senate and saw that Leia had a look of concern on her face.  
  
Leia: Kyle?! What are you doing here?  
  
Kyle: Well, we came to tell you something really important, but I guess we are in huge trouble from all the. well. trouble we caused.  
  
Leia: Why did you cause this trouble?  
  
Kyle: So we could get to you. Luke sends his regards, but we have something else to discuss.  
  
Leia: Well, I think you have a lot to explain first, something to explain to the whole Senate.  
  
Kyle: Yes, we are very sorry for this, but we only did it for the good of the galaxy, so we could get to you.  
  
Leia: Calmly tell them what happened.  
  
Kyle: Well, we went down to the Senate Port to get an access card, but the guy behind the desk said I couldn't get one with out an idea, and since I didn't have mine with me, he let me do him a favor, which in return, he would give me the pass card.  
  
Leia: Excuse me, but did you say that he would give it to you if you did him a favor?  
  
Kyle: Yes.  
  
Leia: That's odd, we don't allow them to just give out pass cards.  
  
Kyle: Well, for the favor, he told me to go to Jor Gortio's office, kill him, and steal the plans for an artificial space station being built by the Sith.  
  
Leia: Wait... artificial space station? We have no knowledge of this. I find it very odd that a simple commoner would know about this, yet, the senate is unaware. And. did you say Jor Gortio?  
  
Kyle: Yes.  
  
Leia: Gangster Jor Gortio?  
  
Kyle: Yes..  
  
Leia: Oh no.  
  
Jake: What is the matter Senator?  
  
Leia: Jor Gortio, wasn't actually a gangster. that was his cover. He is.. well, was working for us. And those plans weren't for an artificial space station. Those were OUR plans for military dominance. Now that the Sith have them, they know all our strategies! Oh my goodness, this is terrible. The Sith knows our strategies, and it will take months maybe years to form new ones that are effective! How could you be so brainless!  
  
Kyle: I'm sorry Senator, I did not know, I guess the Force was impaired due to my focus on the mission. I should have sensed a disturbance, I am incredibly sorry. I will do my best to retrieve those plans.  
  
Leia: You better.  
  
Kyle: I am very sorry, I will do my best. 


End file.
